Cute Boring Love
by yintotheyang
Summary: Jolu fluff! One-shot.


A/N – Okay, this is just a little one-shot of pure Jolu fluff! Something I would love to see right now in replace of whatever it is that they show on GH. Hopefully you like! Let me know what you think!

**Cute Boring Love**

Johnny and Lulu lounged on the couch, content to be in each other's arms. Their Saturday afternoon movie had ended over an hour ago, but they had yet to move. They just sat together quietly talking at times and other times they just reveled in the silence. It was their Saturday tradition. Soon they would have a quiet meal and then go to bed. To bed, not to sleep.

"Do you want pizza or Chinese?" Johnny wondered, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Hmm," Lulu pondered. "You decide."

"I always decide," Johnny pointed out.

"And I'm always happy with your decision," Lulu smiled.

"What if I said I wanted KFC?" Johnny smirked, knowing she hated their chicken.

"Johnny," Lulu pouted.

"Relax, Lu," Johnny laughed. "I'm kidding. I just don't want to pick."

"You know it's kind of funny," Lulu mused.

"What is?" Johnny asked.

"How boring we've become," Lulu replied. "I remember a time when I never sat at home on a Saturday night. Now we do it every week."

"What did you do?" Johnny questioned. "Obviously you went out, but where?"

"Jake's usually," Lulu answered. "I would get all dressed up and see how many free drinks I could get."

"Really?" Johnny asked. "I used to do something similar."

"Aww," Lulu mocked. "Did you get all pretty for the boys, too?"

"You better watch it," Johnny warned, tickling her until she couldn't breath from laughing so hard. "Do you take it back?"

"Yes," Lulu giggled, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Now as I was saying," Johnny continued. "I used to go out and count how many girls would come on to me before the end of the night."

"I'm sure it was a high number" Lulu said, rolling her eyes.

"Always," Johnny said arrogantly.

"I'll have you know I got plenty of offers, too," Lulu smirked.

"Plenty, sure, but not as many as me," Johnny replied.

"Do you want to bet on that?" Lulu challenged.

"Name your bet," Johnny laughed.

"We get dressed up and go to Jake's," Lulu began. "We sit at the bar and keep count of how many people approach us."

"What are the stakes?" Johnny wondered.

"When I win-" Lulu tried.

"If you win," Johnny corrected and Lulu laughed.

"Like I was saying," Lulu smirked. "When I win, you have to do all of the household chores for two weeks."

"Fine, but when I win, you have to pick Saturday night dinner for a month and I get to pick the movies for that month," Johnny countered.

"You don't like the movies I pick?" Lulu questioned.

"I've seen enough sappy love stories to last me a lifetime," Johnny answered with a smile.

"Fine, agreed," Lulu said, sitting up to shake his hand.

"Agreed," Johnny replied, shaking her hand.

"I call shower first," Lulu smiled, trying to stand up, but Johnny pulled her back onto the couch.

"I'm going to enjoy winning," Johnny whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck softly.

"In your dreams," Lulu sighed, tilting her head to the side to give Johnny better access. "It won't even be close."

"Are you sure you want to go out?" Johnny murmured against her skin.

"We're going out," Lulu said defiantly, forcing herself to pull away from Johnny's touch. "Unless you want to give up now."

"I'm not giving up," Johnny responded. "I just wanted to give you a chance to save yourself the embarrassment."

"You're the one who is going to be embarrassed," Lulu said, standing up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, Johnny was waiting for Lulu in the living room. He had gotten ready much faster than Lulu, as usual, but he was confident that he was going to win their little bet. Of course, he didn't care if he won or not. He just wanted to make Lulu happy. That's all he ever wanted.

Johnny's breath caught as Lulu sauntered into the living room. She was wearing a short denim skirt that hugged her curves in a way that made him want to carry her back into their bedroom and make her happy in another way. He started to walk towards her but she put her hand up and he stopped.

"No," Lulu warned.

"No what?" Johnny asked, feigning ignorance.

"I know that look and I'm saying no," Lulu laughed. "We're going out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Johnny smiled. "Let's go."

Lulu smiled too as Johnny turned around and opened the door. She let her eyes drift appreciatively over his assets and she had to restrain herself from keeping him in the apartment. He looked gorgeous in his button up shirt and the jeans that Lulu loved most on him. He turned back to her and gave her his signature smirk and her heart beat accelerated.

"After you," Johnny breathed.

"You better save that charm if you want to win this bet," Lulu smirked, walking by Johnny.

Johnny caught her wrist and pulled her into his chest and held her there. Lulu loved the way he could be so rough, yet gentle at the same time. It made her weak in the knees and she was thankful he was holding her so tight. He trailed a finger down the side of her face and took delight in the fact that her breathing grew shallow.

"You better save that attitude for when we get home," Johnny said suggestively.

With that he dropped his hands from her back and Lulu forced herself to stay upright. The things he did to her were unfair. She only hoped she affected him half as much. She narrowed her eyes at him and turned to walk away with an exaggerated sway in her hips. Johnny knew she was teasing him and he loved it. He closed the door behind him and followed her out of the apartment building.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu strutted into Jake's and flashed a smile as she took a seat at the bar. Johnny followed wearing his best smirk on his face and sat one stool away from Lulu.

"What brings the two of you here?" Coleman wondered. "You haven't graced my bar with your presence in months."

"We're just having a little fun," Lulu said, stealing a glance around the room. The playing field was equal.

"Why are you sitting a seat away from each other?" Coleman asked.

"It's like she said," Johnny replied. "We're just having fun."

"I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting night," Coleman laughed, handing each of them a beer.

Johnny and Lulu both smiled and glanced at each other. Lulu broke Johnny's gaze and faced forward on her stool. If she was going to win this bet with Johnny, she needed to stay focused and ignore the fact that he looked sexy as hell.

Johnny sipped his beer slowly, trying to rid his mind of the delicious thoughts he was having about Lulu. He wouldn't last five minutes in this bet if he didn't. Not that he really cared about the bet. Win or lose, he would fall asleep with Lulu in his arms and that was all that mattered. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and noticed the bubbly brunette at his side who seemed like she wanted to climb in his lap. He gave her a disinterested look and she stopped mid-sentence and walked away.

One for him.

Lulu was almost at the end of her rope. That stupid tramp was all over Johnny and he was just sitting there. They were supposed to give a quick brushoff to anyone who showed interest, but he was just letting her go on and on. Finally, Johnny glanced up, seeming to snap out of a trance, and looked at the bimbo and she sulked away. Lulu smiled to herself and then tried to focus on winning the bet, rather than letting jealous thoughts creep into her mind. She noticed the fruity drink that Coleman had set in front of her and she realized that a man was giving her the eye from over by the pool table. He waved at her and Lulu called for Coleman and had him get rid of the drink.

One for her.

--------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour, Johnny had been hit on four times and Lulu only three. Johnny was barely hanging on to his sanity after the last jerk had tried to sit on the stool between Johnny and Lulu. She had chased the garbage away before it happened, but the man had been too close. All Johnny wanted to do was grab Lulu and take her home and turn all the daydreams he had dreamed up in the last hour into realities.

"You ready to go?" Johnny asked without looking at Lulu.

"No," Lulu answered.

"How much longer?" Johnny wondered.

"Thirty minutes," Lulu replied.

"Lulu," Johnny groaned. "Can't we just go now?"

"No," Lulu repeated and Johnny sighed.

A large part of Lulu wanted to leave too, but the Spencer in her wouldn't let her lose the bet. Johnny had been approached one more time than she had and if one more guy hit on her, she would be ready to go. She could handle a tie, but she couldn't handle losing. She glanced over at Johnny and couldn't help but grin. He had the sexiest pout and it was on full display after he hadn't gotten his way about going home.

Just then, a man came up from behind Lulu and placed his hand on the small of her back and leaned over to whisper in her ear. Before Lulu could even react, Johnny had pushed the guy to the floor and lifted her off her stool. He didn't say a word, just carried her out the door and put her in the car and raced home. Lulu stayed quiet, assuming he was mad. She didn't know what to say, so she just followed him silently into their apartment. She opened her mouth to apologize for making the bet when he started talking.

"I can't believe that guy touched you," Johnny fumed.

"I'm sorry," Lulu tried, but Johnny shook his head.

"It's not your fault you're the sexiest woman alive," Johnny growled, staring at her in a way that let her know his anger had turned to passion.

"Apparently I'm not that sexy," Lulu smirked. "It took the man I wanted over an hour to pick me up and carry me out of the bar like I wanted him too."

"Don't worry," Johnny said huskily. "He's going to make up for it."

"How?" Lulu wondered and Johnny pinned her against the door and whispered his plans in her ear. "What's the holdup?"

Johnny, who had begun kissing Lulu's neck, bit her roughly when he heard her challenge. Lulu sighed as he soothed the area with his tongue and started to run his hands along her body. She was completely losing herself to the moment and barely noticed Johnny lift her into his arms. He connected their lips as he carried her in the direction of their bedroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Lulu tried to catch her breath as Johnny rolled over to his side of the bed and collapsed into his pillow. He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He always enjoyed making love to Lulu, but tonight had been better than ever before.

"I'm going to have to get you jealous more often," Lulu breathed.

"I wasn't jealous," Johnny argued. "I just don't ever want any man touching you but me."

"I think that probably qualifies as jealousy," Lulu laughed. "But I like it."

"Tonight was fun," Johnny said.

"Yeah, it was," Lulu agreed. "But I kind of missed our quiet dinner."

"Me too," Johnny chuckled. "I guess we're just old and boring."

"I'm certainly not old," Lulu scoffed. "And I'll take boring if it means I have you."

"You'll always have me, Lu," Johnny promised. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Lulu replied. "Always."

"So?" Johnny asked, looking at Lulu. "You want to go again?"

Lulu smiled coyly and leaned up on her elbow to look at Johnny. He met her gaze and just laughed, knowing her answer. He smirked at her and she moved to sit astride his waist. His hands automatically locked at her hips and she ran her hands over his chest.

"I don't think we're boring either," Lulu said softly.

"Certainly not in the bedroom," Johnny chuckled.

"Or in the kitchen," Lulu added.

"Or in the living room," Johnny continued. "Or in the shower."

"Or, my personal favorite, in your car," Lulu finished.

"I changed my mind," Johnny said with a wicked glint in his eye, lifting Lulu off of him. "Let's get dressed."

"Why?" Lulu asked in confusion.

"I want to go for a drive," Johnny answered with a smile.

Lulu jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly and then raced Johnny downstairs to the car. He caught up to her and placed a sweet kiss to her lips before they climbed in and headed out of town. They were young and in love. Wild and carefree. Happy and spontaneous.

And they certainly weren't boring.


End file.
